Ellie Main
|occupation = *Host of Skill Tree *Writer, Director, Editor, and Camera Operator at The Lab *Content Producer *Executive Assistant to Burnie (Former) *RT Production Coordinator (Former) |nationality = British |nickname = Eleanor |notable = * In a relationship with Miles Luna |xbox = |twitter = @Elliemainey }} Ellie Main is a Personality and Creative Producer for Rooster Teeth. She's a writer, director, editor, and camera operator for The Lab"The Lab is a super-exciting new venture, born of the Live Action Department. We've created a team that are super mobile and able to run out and shoot something at a moment's notice. We're all 'Producers' meaning that everyone on the team can write, shoot and edit so we can all collaborate and switch up the roles. It's so creative - I love it." -Ellie Main on "The Lab" in an interview with BIGBITE issuu~, as well as the host / star of Skill TreeUntil "Skill Tree" gets it's own page on the Wiki, feel free to just see for yourself what it's all about and watch the series here: YouTube Playlist of Skill Tree, a new RT Production where she trains and preps for the inevitable and oncoming Apocalypse. Ellie Main made her debut in Burnie's Vlogs as the CCO's Executive Assistant, but has since grown into her own as a valued and beloved member of the company. Role in the Company Ellie Main is currently a Creative Producer and Personality for Rooster Teeth. She writes, directs, edits, and shoots for "The Lab", is the host / star of "Skill Tree", and has appeared in a variety of the company's content. Ellie's Start At Rooster Teeth Ellie moved to America for personal reasons, getting her VISA 18 months after arriving. She was working at a Café when she met Josh Flanagan, who mentioned they, Rooster Teeth, needed a producer for "A Million Dollars But...". Ellie's qualifications checked out, and she began working for Live Action. "That's where I worked. In Live Action, as a P.A. and then as a Coordinator, for about a year. I met Burnie at RTX and he and I got talking about all of the weird and luckily wonderful jobs I'd had and he asked me if I wanted to be his Assistant and everything kind of grew from there..." Burnie and the Vlog Ellie makes her first, big public appearance as Burnie's Executive Assistant in the RT video "Burnie Vlog: New Assistant and a Cheese Dinner". After that, Ellie begins to show up more-and-more frequently in the vlogs, becoming a regular to the series. Personal Life Growing Up Ellie Main was born on June 14th, 1991, in Kent, South-East England. Her parents had two other daughters, Ellie's sisters, Jessie and Caroline, and today live in the London-''ish'' area. Ellie's childhood household was a musical one. Her Father is a self-taught Pianist (after his teacher rejected his suggestion to learn Elton John instead of Beethoven) and she grew up listening to him sing and play almost every evening. Ellie started playing the drums at 10 years old, was in a 50-piece Jazz Band throughout most of school, and has even recently taken up Guitar, as displayed in the Final Burnie Vlog. Everyone in her family plays an instrument, her sister Jessie even having a few covers up on her YouTube Channel. Ellie attended Kingston Grammar School in Kingston, South-West London when she was 16 years old, from 2007-2009. After graduating, she applied and got into Bournemouth University (B.U.) in Bournemouth, Dorset, England, 2010, graduating with a "Bachelor of Arts (B.A) Degree in TV Production" come 2013. External Links * RT Profile * Instagram * Linkedin * Twitter Trivia *Ellie has shown to have taken up archery lessons before. *Ellie's first childhood crush was "Simba" from "The Lion King". **She mentions this in one of her and Miles' Pokémon Nuzlocké Streams. References Category:Rooster Teeth Staff Category:Female Staff Category:Article stubs Category:June Birthday